IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 10
Sonic the Hedgehog |poprzedni = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 9 |obecny = #10 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 11 }} |Numer komiksu=10 |Data=31 października 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Adam Bryce Thomas (okładka A) *Tracy Yardley (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= *Tracy Yardley *Evan Stanley |Kolory=Matt Herms |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic **Super Neo Metal Sonic **Master Overlord *Doktor Eggman *Rough *Tumble *Badniki **Egg Pawn |Grupy=Resistance |Lokacje= *Anielska Wyspa *Windmill Village }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 10 – dziesiąty komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"The Battle for Angel Island," Part 2. As Amy and Tails lead the Resistance fighters to free Angel Island from the Egg Fleet, Blaze must face an army all by herself. Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles find themselves face-to-face with a Super-powerful enemy. Will they be able to beat their foe, or will they just get beat? Po tym jak Sonic i Knuckles rzucili Neo Metal Sonicowi wyzwanie w jego twierdzy na Anielskiej Wyspie, robot wykorzystał moc Głównego Szmaragdu i transformował się w swoją super formę. Robot posłał już pierwszy pocisk w bohaterów, ale ci zdołali go uniknąć. Sonic zaplanował szybko odwrócenie uwagi Metal Sonica, aby Knuckles mógł odłączyć Główny Szmaragd od jego źródła zasilania. Robot w mgnieniu oka dopadł jednak obu bohaterów i zmiażdżył ich serią ataków. Knuckles i Sonic upadli w dwóch różnych miejscach, mając nadzieję na to, że pozostałym idzie lepiej niż im. Tymczasem Tangle i Whisper brały udział w walce z Egg Fleet na jednym ze skrzydeł Anielskiej Wyspy. Tangle obwiązała duże działo swoim ogonem, zamierzając skierować je przeciwko flocie. Whisper natomiast kryła ją przed nadlatującymi Spinnerami, wykorzystując laserową moc swojego Wisponu. Dzięki temu Tangle skierowała działo do wystrzelenia w jeden ze statków floty. Vector, Espio i Charmy walczyli z Egg Pawnami i niszczyli skrzydło floty. Również Rouge brała udział w walce, zrzucając na roboty swoje bomby. W trakcie potyczki Tails zauważył, że bohaterowie nie osiągają zbyt wiele, ale Amy nie martwiła się tym zbytnio, ponieważ była świadoma że niewiele też tracą. Tails wpadł na inny pomysł, aby zwyciężyć w walce. Amy rozkazała Resistance osłaniać lisa, po czym spytała Blaze o postęp w wykonywaniu jej zadania. Burning Blaze nadal walczyła z flotą, ale zamierzała wkrótce zakończyć i dołączyć do reszty drużyny. Przeciwnicy nie mogli jej zranić w tej formie, a jedynie spowolnić. Blaze kończyły się jednak siły i czas transformacji, dlatego postanowiła szybko zakończyć swoją część. Wzleciała wysoko ponad flotę i zaczęła przygotowywać nowy atak, jednocześnie uważając aby nie uszkodzić samej wyspy. Blaze przygotowała wielki ognisty pocisk, który doszczętnie zniszczył jedno ze skrzydeł Egg Fleet i oderwał je od wyspy. Burning Blaze wylądowała nieopodal i powróciła do swojej pierwotnej formy. Była wyczerpana walką. Tymczasem w Windmill Village Mr. Tinker ukończył prace nad Eggmanlandem, wielką atrakcją dla dzieci. Grał i śpiewał dla nich na gitarze, kiedy przeszkodzili mu w tym Rough i Tumble, którzy szukali Eggmana. Mr. Tinker odpowiedział im, że jest często mylony z tym człowiekiem. Zaproponował im aby dołączyli się do zabawy, ale dwaj złoczyńcy mieli zamiar go uprowadzić, wspominając o pewnym doktorze. Mr. Tinker nie chciał iść, ale został zabrany przez Tumble'a siłą, podczas gdy Rough zniszczył struny jego gitary. Z powrotem na Anielskiej Wyspie, Tails i Silver zaatakowali jeden ze statków. Silver powstrzymywał napierające roboty, podczas gdy Tails uruchomił okręt. Gdy ten znajdował się dostatecznie wysoko, zbombardował skrzydło Egg Fleet. Rozpadło się ono całkowicie, a wszyscy członkowie Resistance zdołali bezpiecznie się z niego wycofać. Rouge zabrała ze sobą Amy na zdobyty statek powietrzny. Espio, Charmy i Whisper również wylądowali na statku. Nieco później dołączyli się Tangle i Vector. Amy wspomniała następnie o Shadowie, który zniknął podczas ataku. Rouge wyjawiła, że jeż musiał wybrać się, aby stanąć do walki z największym zagrożeniem. Amy miała nadzieję, że dobrą rzeczą byłoby wsparcie Sonica i Knucklesa przez Shadowa. Tymczasem dwaj bohaterowie próbowali dostać się do Głównego Szmaragdu, ale Super Neo Metal Sonic był dla nich zbyt potężny. Po powaleniu obu bohaterów, Metal Sonic przyznał, że był zawiedziony, gdyż nie miał okazji wykorzystać swojej ostatecznej formy. Znienacka zaatakował go Shadow, który wbił Włócznię Chaosu w jego tors, całkowicie wysysając z niego energię Chaosu. Pozbawiony swojej super formy Neo Metal Sonic został pobity przez Shadowa i wrzucony z powrotem na swój tron. Shadow chciał wykończyć robota, ale Sonic zatrzymał go, wiedząc że Metal Sonic skopiuje jego bio-dane. Shadow nie wierzył jednak, że byłoby to wystarczające do dalszej transformacji robota. Sonic kontynuował, obawiając się tego że Neo Metal Sonic będzie silniejszy nawet od Shadowa. Ich sprzeczkę przerwał Knuckles, który jak najszybciej chciał dostać się do Głównego Szmaragdu. Było już jednak za późno. Wszystko czego potrzebował Neo Metal Sonic do kolejnej transformacji to bio-dane Sonica, Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia którą był Shadow, oraz moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Robot rozpoczął transformację, a Shadow i Knuckles wciąż próbowali go zatrzymać. Sonic zaproponował im wszystkim odwrót, co okazała się słuszną opcją. Nie mogąc przebić się przez osłonę Neo Metal Sonica, bohaterowie uciekli z jego bazy, która stopiła się, pozostawiając jedynie ołtarz. Nad ołtarzem unosiła się metaliczna masa, która zaczęła formować się w konkretny kształt. Knuckles odczuł w tym czasie, że Główny Szmaragd został odcięty od Anielskiej Wyspy i zacznie spadać do oceanu. Z kolei Neo Metal Sonic przekształcił się w Master Overlorda, rzucając Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom nowe wyzwanie. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Metal Sonic **Neo Metal Sonic **Super Neo Metal Sonic **Master Overlord *Doktor Eggman *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Spinner Galeria Okładki IDW10RIraw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW 10 preview 1.jpg IDW 10 preview 2.jpg IDW 10 preview 3.jpg IDW 10 preview 4.jpg IDW 10 preview 5.jpg IDW 10 preview 6.jpg Ciekawostki *Kryształy, które Whisper podrzuca do góry aby ustalić trajektorię lotu cyjanowego lasera są nawiązaniem do prismów, z których Cyjanowy Laser korzysta w grach z serii. *Podczas ataku Resistance, jeden z Egg Pawnów pokazuje wykrzyknik wewnątrz dymka komiksowego, co jest nawiązaniem do reakcji przeciwników na gracza w Sonic Heroes. *Słowa piosenki, którą śpiewa Doktor Eggman w tym numerze są parodią utworu E.G.G.M.A.N. z gry Sonic Adventure 2. *Bomby, których używa Rouge przypominają te z misji Rouge: The Bombardier z gry Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. *Śmiech Neo Metal Sonica, który robot wykonuje po otrzymaniu uderzeń od Shadowa nawiązuje do tego samego śmiechu, który Metal wykonał w grze Sonic Heroes po ujawnieniu się. *Master Overlord odnosi się do Sonica słowami "loathsome copy", co jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do Sonic Heroes. *Okładka RI nawiązuje do ekranu tytułowego Sonic & Knuckles. *Komiks miał zostać początkowo wydany 24 października 2018, ale został przesunięty o tydzień, do 31 października. W tym dniu pierwotnie miał ukazać się komiks ''Team Sonic Racing. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing